


EXO- Drabble- 19: The goddamn juice

by BesChicken



Series: Kpop Drabbles/Oneshots! (aka shit that I wrote at four-am and posted on the internet) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, OT9 - Freeform, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesChicken/pseuds/BesChicken
Summary: Junmyeon is barely hanging on, he honestly can't take another breakdown.Either over a cute photo of a puppy, and especially not over fucking juice.





	EXO- Drabble- 19: The goddamn juice

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did delete this from CLK, I was right, it fucked up my entire set up. So I moved it here, where I'll probably make a series just based around drabbles!
> 
> (hopeful-fucking-ly)

 

“Hyung! Where did you put the juice?” A shout rings through the dorm; loud, and annoying.

 

Junmyeon sits up with a groan, he was just falling asleep, and now he has to deal with Chanyeol’s fucking addiction to juice.

 

A soft pout settles on his lips, tilting his head back; straining his neck, he tightly presses his hands to his mouth and screams.

 

“Hyung, did you drink it?”

 

“No! I’d never drink that fucking sewage!” Baekhyun’s offended tone, God, he can hear it from his room.

 

“Then where the hell did it go?! Did it up and walk out the door?” He can practically see Chanyeol.

His hair bouncing as he shakes his head in confusion, the pout, and his eyes that shine.

  


_It’s probably up your ass._

  


_“_ Um~ in the bottom shelf maybe?” He makes his way through his bedroom, yelling his answer to the younger man- who’ll hopefully find the goddamn bottle and let him take a nap in peace.

 

“Nope! I checked there!” Jesus Christ, they really are useless without him.

 

“Did you already drink it?” Jongin’s voice joins the noises that are causing him a headache.

 

“No! I didn’t- already drink it! I’m sure of it.”

 

“Are you, though?”

 

“I’m not letting you throw me into another mental breakdown, Baekhyun-Hyung. I can do that just fine on my own.”

  


“ **_Move_ ** _.”_ His stomps resonate through the house, leading Minseok to immediately run out of his room.

 

He may not be the best to calm a man down, but he has firsthand experience from being soothed by Junmyeon.

 

Does that help?

 

Chanyeol trips over his own feet as he scrambles to move out of the fuming leader’s way.

 

“Here’s your _fucking_ grape juice.” He shoves the offending bottle into the shaking hands of Chanyeol; he passes Kyungsoo, and Sehun on the way out of the kitchen.

 

Sehun molds himself to Kyungsoo to let him pass their forms; “It’s eight in the morning, why is he up?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, hoping to take some of the heat off of their leader. “I don’t know, Sehun.”

 

“Is it the puppies again? Mmhm, it probably was.”

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

 

“Ow~! You wound me, Soo.”

 

“I’m going to in a second if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

 

“But-I-I wanted orange juice…” The rapper mutters softly; he winces, desperately hoping that Junmyeon didn't hear that.

  
  
  


“Orange juice? Oh, there isn’t any. I drank it.” Jongdae strides in the room, pulling himself up and sitting on the counter.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Chanyeol opens his bottle, and roughly chugs it down.

 

“How dare you! My mother is a lovely woman, you’ve met her! You hoe!”

 

“Don’t choke Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo speaks over the yelling, drinking his coffee while watching the chaos.

 

“Too late.” Jongin rests his chin on his hand, sharing twin grins with Sehun; and laughing together.

 

“Uh, Hyung? Is Chanyeol alright?” Yixing leans against the countertop next to Minseok.

The older man shrugs, his head is throbbing and he could probably just slap the two over the head in get it over with.

Just a normal morning in the EXO dorms.

 

“I hope you choke and die.” Minseok crosses his arms with a sneer, and a sarcastic laugh.

 

\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  
  


Junmyeon rips the pillow out from under his head, and shoved it on his face.

He’s tempted to scream again, but that may trigger a breakdown and he really can’t afford to be screaming and crying about some puppy photo again.

  


He is never going to get that nap, is he? Motherfucker, maybe he’ll go and buy orange juice and drink it right in front of Chanyeol.

Punishment perfect for a juice-loving-asshole like Chanyeol.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have plan, but if said plan- obeys (which it probably won't) all shoULd be fine!
> 
> should
> 
>  
> 
> [This is where it was originally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579214/chapters/33690807)
> 
>  
> 
> [also this is me](https://twitter.com/Bes_Chicken)


End file.
